29114(1)
''World of discovery for the student....... Every graduate thinks about how to choose the best university from others and many of us would dream about to study at Cambridge, though not everyone can make this dream true. Why? Cambridge university is one of the oldest universities of Great Britain and Ireland, one of the most famous universities in the world, a member of the elite Russell Group. Competition entry is appropriate, it isn't easy at all. -Application (Graduate Admission and scholarship Application Form, GRADSAF),including a motivation letter (essay); - A description of your long term goals and expectations of learning at the university; -Two letters of recommendation from your supervisors / tutors from the previous one -Bachelor's or Master's - training program ; -Copy (transcript) degree of the previous level of higher education; -A certificate confirming the level of English proficiency; -A written assignment (essay), which may be required on a number of programs; -Payment for the consideration of the application; -A copy of the passport. Research Project (Research proposal) - required for admission to research programs (Masters and PhD). But there is another barrier and probably the only weakness of Cambridge - the high cost of the education. Cost of training varies from 9 thousand pounds for a theoretical course, and to 22 thousand — for a course with clinical practice. In addition students bring a payment on financial support of college — from 3 to 4 thousand pounds, the exact sum depends on concrete college. '' Expenses on accommodation will make no more than 7 thousand. But this weakness definitely can't erase many advantages of the University. Cambridge comprises 31 Colleges and over 150 departments, faculties, schools and other institutions. The University of Cambridge is a confederation of Colleges, Faculties and other institutions. Each college is an independent institution with its own property and income. The colleges appoint their own staff and are responsible for selecting students, in accordance with University regulations. The teaching of students is shared between the Colleges and University departments. Study in Cambridge undoubtedly satisfies needs of students. Estimates and achievements of students are fixed in a convenient form, examinations are given at the end of the second year of training that provides sequence and development, and also gives the chance to change training time at the end of the first year and to come to the order most convenient for students, speed and contents of the program. Results of training during the concrete period can be checked by means of examinations on a choice which are estimated by school or the Cambridge center of the international examinations (CIE), programs of a training course of Pre-U can be taken separately and estimated individually. Students can combine them for obtaining the full diploma, the full freedom of choice of subjects is provided to Students. To receive the diploma, students study at least 3 main subjects from 26 offered, They also carry out the independent research report and make a portfolio of global prospects. At will students can choose more than 3 main subjects, the Cambridge diploma of Pre-U provides possibilities of interdisciplinary training, includes independent research which is based on individual subject specialization and to which is given essential character thanks to the international prospect. Out of a class, students can participate in a number of the actions providing various possibilities in the field of sports, rest and studying of new interesting things. Students can use also the numerous trips organized by the center and campaigns to theaters, cinemas, concerts, galleries, exhibitions etc. In college also there is a program for students below the sixth level which offers four main directions; information, critical thinking, information technologies, and also creative and sports directions (art, photo, fashion, web-design, golf, music and dances).In the city of Cambridge the student can visit various shops, cafe, libraries and bookshops. A variety of support systems ensure that students are treated as individuals, allowing overseas students in particular to be fully integrated. This is one of the reasons that Cambridge has one of the lowest drop-out rates. Many Colleges offer awards for their own members, in addition to funds available from the University. Almost all undergraduates live in College accommodation for the duration of their time at Cambridge. That's why Cambridge is incredibly popular among young people all around the world. Also received education in the UK is valued far more than other countries.In our view, many young people would like to study at Cambridge because he is one of 10 most prestigious places in the world. It has everything for the full training and relaxation. Cambridge Graduates often became Nobel laureates. ''P.S.If you want to know the opinion of others about Cambridge, as well as visually see the Cambridge, you can view the video below it. '' thumb|207px|rightthumb|189px|left an editor-Surikovа a journalists-Surikovа,Sysoevа,Filippova a photographers-Sysoevа,Filippova a web designer-Sysoevа